Confession
by emina25
Summary: Can Natsume tell his real feelings for Mikan or not? Is it just a stage play or real for Natsume and Mikan? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Confession** by emina25

A/N: _Hi everyone! I hope you'll like my story. That's all I can say! Don't forget to submit your review._

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_Chapter one_

The Alice Festival is coming. Everybody is excited because they will be having a stage play. But they don't know if all of them will be participating.

"Students, there will be a stage play for the coming Alice Festival." Narumi said while the students are excited.

"What are we going to do in a stage play?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"We are going to act just like what actors and actresses do, dummy." Hotaru answered.

_Oh! I'm gonna be an actress! An actress! An actress! I'm gonna be an actress! Yay! _Mikan was singing in her thought.

He showed a hat were there are many papers inside. "Each paper has written on it. It's a name for who are you going to be in the play." He continued.

"Wow! A stage play!" One of the girls said.

"I think it's going to be exciting!" Anna said.

"Of course, it will!" Narumi replied. "Also, each class of each branch of the National Alice Academy will have their own stage play." Narumi continued.

They started picking one paper. Some of them didn't want their role. Some are saying, "Yes!" And some are satisfied.

"Students, our story is all about 'The Wedding'. So, I hope everyone will be enjoying." Narumi said.

"I _wish_ I was the bride. But I guess not!" Sumire said almost crying.

"Hotaru, what is your role?" Mikan asked.

"I'm the bride's maid. You?" Hotaru answered.

Mikan felt shy to say who she is in the stage play. "Well, I'm too shy to tell this. But you're my best friend. I ah, I ah, I a-am t-the b-bride." Mikan smiled.

Sumire heard what Mikan said. "What!? You are the bride!" Everyone gasped.

Mikan looked at her classmates, she saw that every girl is staring at her with evil eyes. Mikan then stared at Hotaru. But Hotaru was carrying a placard. That says: "Don't come near me! I'll kill you with my Baka Gun!"

"Hotaru." Mikan called. Mikan stared at the girls, "Anyway, who is the groom?" Then Mikan thought, _I hope it isn't Natsume._

But, Mikan already knew that the groom is Natsume, because on the look on his face. And if it isn't Natsume, then someone must be already shouting that, "I'm the groom! I'm the groom!"

Mikan walked to and fro, then again. Again and again and again. Iinchou, Ruka and Hotaru are staring at her already dizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

The next day, Narumi handed out their scripts.

"Here are your scripts for the play!" he announced.

He knows what role each student have especially the groom in the story.

After receiving their scripts, the students started practicing in their seats.

The class became so noisy that Mikan could not practice well. So, she decided to go to the Sakura Trees.

Arriving there, she saw Natsume sitting and leaning on one of the trees. He was reading his script.

Mikan came closer to him.

Natsume looked up to see who was beside him. He saw that it was Mikan, smiling. Then turned to the other direction because he got slightly annoyed each time he would see Mikan smiling.

"Natsume! What is your role?" Mikan asked kindly.

"…" was his reply.

"I said, what is_ your_ role?!" Mikan shouted stubbornly.

"None of your business." Natsume replied.

"What?! I'm asking you what is _your_ role?! Why can't you just answer _my_ simple question? Is it that _hard_?" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up! _Big-mouthed_ monster!" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

Mikan was surprised. Her cute face turned into an ugly gorilla face then said, "What did you say?! Take back what you said!"

"Tsch!" was his reply. Then, he turned to the other direction again. He didn't want to see Mikan's face because he doesn't like Mikan looking upset.

Mikan turned to another direction and said, "SOR-RY!!"

"Whatever," Natsume replied.

Mikan sat beside Natsume instead. But he didn't mind. He kept reading while Mikan looked up at the sky.

What they didn't know was that Hotaru and Ruka were looking at them.

Ruka had been chasing Hotaru, who had been blackmailing him. She was showing everyone a picture of Ruka sleeping and drooling at his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

They finally started rehearsing.

Narumi started calling out the characters.

"When I call your names, please come up the stage. The bride's maids are Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna…"

"The groom's men are Ruka, Yuu…"

"The maid of honor is Sumire and the best man is Kokoro."

Narumi smiled at them.

The other students noticed that Mikan and Natsume were the only ones left in their seats. They began to suspect that the groom really is Natsume.

"And our bride, whose name is Midori, will be played by Sakura Mikan-san," Narumi said.

Mikan went up the stage looking really nervous. When she faced the seats, she let out a huge gasp of surprise. Natsume was the only person left sitting.

_What?! That means Natsume is the groom?! My husband-to-be in the story?! What the!! _Mikan thought.

"So, that means, Natsume is the groom! Nozomu will be his name." Narumi said.

"Whatever," Natsume replied. He stood up and also went up the stage.

The other girls got mad at Mikan. They began saying, "Mikan is the bride?! It's not fair!"

They began practicing.

Throughout the whole practice, Ruka was felt a bit jealous of Natsume. He lost control of himself and made lots of mistakes.

Finally, the practice was over. They were so tired that they slept early in the night.

Only Ruka couldn't sleep because of Natsume and Mikan.

The next day, Narumi decided to add a kissing scene in the play to make it more interesting.

"Students, I added a last scene. There will be a kissing scene between Nozomu and Midori," Narumi explained.

"What?!" All of them exclaimed in surprise, except Hotaru and Natsume.

"What?! Why?!" Mikan asked Narumi, feeling faint.

"Tsch!" Natsume just said.

Once again, they practiced the whole play, except the last scene. They practiced really hard so that their play would turn out perfectly. But the girls (and Ruka) were also hoping that the last scene will not turn out right.

"Students, Mikan and Natsume will be practicing the last scene in the dressing room for them to become more comfortable with each other. This is the first time they will practice the scene so I know that it will be embarrassing for them to kiss in front of you," Narumi announced.

The girls stared at Narumi with horror.

Sumire came up Narumi, Mikan and Natsume.

"Naru-sensei, I think I should be the bride because I know Mikan doesn't want to. And I really want to be the bride!!!" She asked, then kneeled in front of Narumi.

"Yes, please!!! Accept Permy!! I would rather be the maid of honor than the _bride_!" Mikan begged.

"I AM NOT PERMY!!! My name is Sumire! SU-MI-RE!!!!" Sumire interrupted.

"I'm sorry Mikan-san and Sumire-san. But I can't accept your wishes. Those were the roles you picked and that is final. Goodbye!" Narumi said to them.

"What will I do now, Permy?" Mikan asked Sumire.

"I TOLD YOU!!! I am not Permy!! Why do you keep calling me _Permy_ anyway???" Sumire replied angrily.

"Whatever," Natsume said to them. He walked towards his seat, placed his feet on his desk and his manga on his face and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Mikan and Natsume proceeded to the dressing room.

As soon as they entered the room, Mikan slumped down on the floor, looking totally dejected.

Natsume sat in front of the mirror.

Neither spoke a single word.

Half an hour has passed and, still, nothing happened.

Meanwhile, back at the stage, the girls couldn't help wondering what was going on in the dressing room.

"I wonder how they are doing." Ruka said to himself.

"What could they be doing right now? Could they be – could they be kissing already?" Sumire exclaimed in horror.

"Natsume would never do that," Ruka told her.

"Why does it bother you so much, Ruka? Could it be that you are," Hotaru started to ask him. "Jealous?"

Ruka's face turned a deep shade of red.

"N-no, I'm not!" Ruka retorted. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I could tell by the look on your face," Hotaru said, clearly enjoying the fact that Ruka was in denial. "You're red as a tomato."

Going back to Natsume and Mikan,

"What are we going to do now? Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Mikan asked.

"Well, it's you who aren't doing anything," Natsume replied.

"Fine, I'll go first," Mikan stood up, then looked at her script. "Oh, it was _me_ who was supposed to go first."

"I was waiting for you to start," Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan sweat dropped.

"Oh."

"Why are they taking so long?" Ruka asked, starting to panic.

Narumi laughed, "Be patient." He patted Ruka on the head, then announced to the class, "Come on, guys. Let's practice!"

"Jealous," Hotaru whispered to Ruka.

Ruka looked at her, surprised, then blushed.

Mikan lay on the floor, while Natsume kneeled beside her, holding her right hand.

"I'm sorry, Nozomu. Because of me, we weren't able to finish our wedding. Please say you will love me forever." Mikan said after a quick glance at her script, trying to make her voice sound weak.

"Mika – I mean, Midori, my Midori! I promise that my love for you will never cease," Natsume said, starting to sound as if he really meant to say those words to Mikan.

Mikan was trying hard to act weak.

But Natsume looked as if he wasn't having a hard time playing his role at all. He was almost crying when he said, "I love you!"

Mikan stopped pretending to be weak. She was really surprised. Even though the "I love you" was really in the script, Natsume sounded as if it was real, not just acting.

Natsume's face was only inches away from hers, and coming closer.

Mikan's heart pounded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan and Natsume turned to see who screamed.

"Sumire?!" They both exclaimed.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing that? Have you – have you fallen in love with," Sumire stared in shock. "Each other?!"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Natsume holding Mikan's hand? Natsume's face coming closer and closer to Mikan's?_

Thump!

"Idiot! What does it look like we're doing here? We're acting, of course," Natsume said sarcastically.

"Ouch! That hurt, Natsume," Mikan scowled, rubbing her head.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

"Natsume!" Sumire called out to him but he was already gone. She turned to face Mikan, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Mikan just stood there, one hand on her chest. Suddenly, she began running to and fro, waving her arms wildly.

"What is happening to me?! Why is my heart beating so fast?! What did Natsume do to me?!" She screamed.

Sumire just stared at Mikan, frozen on the spot.

"There you are, Sumire." Ruka said, coming into the room, closely followed by Hotaru. "We've been looking all over for you. We're about to start rehearsing again."

He noticed Mikan running around and waving her arms frantically, so he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Hotaru came up to Mikan and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mikan."

Mikan stopped and turned to look at her, "Hotaru."

"Did you and Natsume _kissed_?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly, stealing a glance at Ruka.

Ruka gasped and went scarlet.

Mikan looked down, blushing furiously.

"No," she said in a small voice.

"Then, what did you do?" Ruka managed to ask.

"I saw them! They were about to kiss! They looked like _two lovers_ about to kiss!" Sumire blurted out, horrorstruck, pointing at Mikan.

Ruka was stunned.

Suddenly, Narumi came and said cheerily, "What are you four still doing in here? Come on, let's start practicing all over again."

Sumire headed for the door followed by Ruka, then Hotaru, and, finally, Mikan.

Narumi held out a hand at Mikan, stopping her on her tracks.

"Wait a second, where's Natsume? I thought he was with you, Mikan?" He said.

"H-he went out a while ago. Didn't you see him, sensei?" Mikan looked up at him inquiringly.

"No," Narumi answered, his eyebrows furrowing together. Then he smiled, "We shouldn't keep the others waiting."

They finally left the dressing room and headed towards the stage.

They didn't notice a raven-haired boy just around the corner, leaning on the wall and listening.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

They continued rehearsing the whole play for three more days, including the last scene, although they always left out the kissing part, "saving" it for the actual play.

Finally, the day of their play came. Everybody was busy preparing for the play. Hotaru was in charge of the lighting while Iinchou took care of the scenery with his Alice of Illusion. The actors were pacing back and forth backstage, going over their scripts.

Meanwhile, Mikan was in the dressing room, combing her hair. She noticed someone come in.

It was Natsume, looking down and blushing. He went closer to Mikan.

Mikan stood up and faced him, "Natsume."

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Natsume said, still looking down and blushing.

"What is it, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you," he said.

Mikan was confused. She didn't know what's happening. So, she replied, "Huh?"

"I want to be with you. I don't want you and me to be apart. I want you!!" Natsume said almost shouting.

Natsume placed his hands on Mikan's shoulders.

"N-Natsume," she said, really afraid.

"I love you!" Natsume said.

Natsume came closer to Mikan. She was really afraid. His lips came closer and closer to hers. She saw that his eyes were closed. She didn't know what to do. She decided to close her eyes slowly, ready to be kissed.

"Natsume! Mikan!" A voice called after them. Mikan pulled herself away from Natsume. They both turned to see who spoke.

It was Narumi.

"Go and get dressed. We will come next after the Class A of the middle school branch. Very good! You were still practicing! Now it would turn into a beautiful play!" He continued.

Narumi was really happy because he knows that their play would turn out perfectly.

Natsume walked out of the dressing room.

"Natsume," Mikan called, happily.

He stopped, turned and faced Mikan but he was looking down.

"You're so good at acting! I thought there was something wrong! But I was wrong." Mikan said. "I didn't know you're so good at acting!"

Natsume was surprised. He came closer to Mikan and said angrily, "I wasn't acting! I was telling you what I really feel about you!"

He looked down again.

Mikan was shocked at what he said.

"Mikan," Natsume muttered.

Mikan turned paler. _He called me by my first name. Why does that affect me so much? What's this feeling I'm feeling now? I don't understand. Am I going crazy? _She thought.

Natsume was still looking down.

Mikan touched her chest, looking terribly shocked. She didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

They finally began their play.

"Ayame, you have a talent for storytelling. So, I want you to be the narrator of the story." Narumi said to Ayame, one of Mikan's classmates.

Ayame accepted to become the narrator. After all, she liked storytelling.

Class B heard the audience applauding. They became a little scared. Others felt excited.

"Hotaru, do you think I can do the kissing part?" Mikan asked her, her heart pounding.

"What do you think, Ruka?" Hotaru asked him teasingly.

Ruka was surprised and blushed.

"How should I know?" he answered sarcastically.

Ruka turned. He didn't want Mikan see him sad. He thought she might get upset if she saw him sad.

_What's happening to me? I should be proud of Natsume! But why can't I accept it? _Ruka thought.

"Now, the play of Class B will start! The title of their play is 'The Wedding'!" the principal of the high school branch said.

"It all started with a princess named Midori. She had to marry a prince for his riches." Ayame narrated.

"The difficult part was Princess Midori didn't want to marry the prince." She continued.

"Mother! Father!" Mikan called out, almost shouting. "I do not want to be married to someone whom I do not love! Let me be the one to find the one I love!"

"But the king and queen disapproved. They were afraid that she would choose the wrong person to marry. One day," Ayame narrated, dramatically.

Mikan walked across the stage with the king and queen towards Natsume's "acting" parents.

"Princess Midori was in despair. She could not accept what was happening." Ayame continued.

"This is my daughter, Princess Midori." The king said.

Natsume was behind his "acting" parents. He went in front of them and faced Mikan.

"I am Prince Nozomu. I would like to ask for the dear princess' hand for marriage." Natsume said, kneeling in front of Mikan.

"Princess Midori was shocked to see the prince. She could not believe that this man will be her husband-to-be. But it didn't take long for them to fall in love with each other." Ayame narrated.

The curtain closed and opened again to reveal Mikan and Natsume sitting on a bench near a fountain.

Natsume kneeled in front of Mikan and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Princess Midori was so happy. She hugged him tight. Prince Nozomu was really happy, too." Ayame narrated, cheerfully.

"Their parents also became happy for them. Meanwhile, Princess Kriss, who was Princess Midori's best friend, could not stand the marriage of the princess and the prince because she has fallen in love with Prince Nozomu, too." Ayame narrated.

"Prince Nozomu should be mine. But how can I make him mine?" Tanashi, who played Princess Kriss, said, looking really evil and jealous.

"Finally, the day of their wedding came. Princess Kriss was still thinking of a plan to stop Prince Nozomu from marrying Princess Midori." Ayame continued.

"Kriss, you have become a good friend of mine. I hope you are happy for me and Nozomu." Mikan said, Natsume beside her, holding her hand.

Mikan wanted to remove her hand from his. But, she could not do so, afraid that she might ruin the play.

"Princess Kriss finally thought of a plan to make Prince Nozomu hers." Ayame narrated.

"A cursed ring! When Princess Midori wears this ring, she will die! And soon Prince Nozomu will be mine!" Tanashi said, laughing evilly.

"Now, Princess Midori's ring has been cursed. Whoever should wear it will die." Ayame narrated, scaring the audience.

The Wedding March began to play. Mikan started walking down the aisle. When she finally reached the altar, Natsume took her hand and the wedding rites began.

"May these rings become the symbol of your unity and undying love for each other," the "acting" priest said.

Mikan placed one ring on Natsume's finger. Then, he put the other on hers.

_These feels like a real wedding to me, _Natsume thought.

After Natsume put the ring on her finger, Mikan placed one hand on one temple.

"What's wrong, Midori?" Natsume asked.

"It's nothing," Mikan answered. Then, she pretended to faint.

Mikan lay on the floor with Natsume kneeling beside her, holding her right hand.

Some of the audience began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Nozomu. Because of me, we weren't able to finish our wedding. Please say you will always love me forever." Mikan said in a weak voice.

"Midori, my Midori! I promise that my love for you will never cease," Natsume said feeling comfortable.

Mikan began to be frightened.

"I love you!" Natsume said, almost crying.

"After Prince Nozomu said those words, Princess Midori died." Ayame narrated, finishing the story.

Natsume's face came closer to Mikan, ready to kiss her.

Mikan opened her eyes slightly and saw that Natsume's eyes were closed. She closed her eyes again.

And they kissed.

_A/N: And that was "THE END". It was really hard to think of a story. I made this as my first story. I know that my story looks predictable. But still, I tried my best. Ayame's just a character that I invented for this story. I really hope you liked my story. Oh! Don't forget to leave me a review before going out of my story. Bye! _


End file.
